


All He Needs Isn't What He Wants

by YinYangZodiac



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotions, Hurt Leonard Snart, Kissing, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, OOC-ish, Slow Burn, Snart Is Hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Leonard risks his life for Barry. The Flash team helps Leonard. As he's staying at S.T.A.R. Labs he discovers a few things about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT FINE! Since I can't get this damn ship out of my head here you go! This is somewhere in the damn show. Like, I don't even know where it actually takes place at.

Leonard sat on the hospital bed impatiently as Caitlin looks over him. He could see Cisco and Barry talking in hushed tones in the bigger room through the window. Caitlin tilts his head to the side slightly to examine the scratch along his neck.

"You're very lucky. If the scratch was deeper we'd be calling your sister and telling her that you were dead right now." Caitlin comments, carefully cleaning the cut. Snart scoffs before hissing quietly at the sting.

"You don't need stitches, luckily, but you'll have to stay here so Cisco or I can clean it and keep watch on it till it heals." She explains, carefully putting a bandage over the cut. Snart sighs and locks eyes with her.

"Fine," is all he says, unwillingly agreeing to staying. Caitlin smiles sympathetically, patting his shoulder gently.

"I know you don't like us very much, but we don't want you to get hurt or anything. Cisco was really worried when Barry told us that you could be dying." She says with a shrug, walking to the other side of the bed to look at Snart's back. His eyes wonder back over to Barry and Cisco, watching as the taller hugs Cisco gently.

"I don't see why, I'm a bad guy." Snart retorts back, wincing slightly as Caitlin pushes against the left of his lower back.

"Doesn't mean anything to us. You made a deal to keep Barry's secret and not kill people." Caitlin points out, cleaning the smaller cuts on Snart's back that would heal in a few days.

"And you did just save Barry's life by using your neck to stop a broken pipe from hitting him." A deep voice tacks on. Snart looks up slowly, locking eyes with Cisco. The long-haired male smiles softly, pushing his hair behind his right ear. Snart can't help the small smile that tugs at his lips as Cisco leans against the doorframe.

"What can I say? Central City just wouldn't be the same without Scarlet around." Snart plays off in a nonchalant tone. He doesn't want either of the nerds to know how Cisco makes his chest feel lighter.

Damn his emotions.

"Thanks, Cold." Cisco says warmly, playfully winking at Snart. The older can feel a twisting feeling in his stomach as he remembers what he did to the other's brother. He really can't believe that Cisco is being nice to him after he almost caused his brother to lose his fingers.

He's never wanted to say sorry before this moment.

"Sure,"  
~

A few days later, Leonard is standing on the roof of the S.T.A.R. Labs building and looking out over the city. He's been letting his mind wonder lately, asking himself if it really would be so bad if he became a hero.

He's been watching Barry lately, seeing how happy the other is by saving people each day. Watches how upset Barry gets when someone can't be saved. It actually bothers him when he sees Barry upset, his chest tightening with the want to comfort the speedster.

Oh well, he goes back to staring out over Central City.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went." Cisco says from behind Snart. The taller turns his head to look at the other. He smiles slightly as Cisco leans against the wall off the roof beside him.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air and Caitlin won't let me walk out the front door." Snart explains, closing his eyes to clear his mind.

"I'm not surprised. Hey, I was about to order some pizza. Do you want some?" Cisco asks curiously, looking over at the older. Snart opens his eyes and glances at the younger.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't have anchovies on it." He agrees. He laughs when Cisco gags slightly, hitting his arm gently.

"That's gross," Cisco whines playfully.  
~

"This is getting ridiculous." Barry complains once Cisco and Caitlin leave the room. Snart looks up from the book he's reading at the desk.

"What is?" He inquires, looking up at Barry. The speedster is standing on the other side of the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

It's been a day since he and Cisco had ate pizza together by themselves.

"I know that you like Cisco." Barry claims and Snart freezes up.

"What?" He lets slip past his lips, slamming the book shut in surprise. Barry grins victoriously, throwing his arms up over his head.

"I knew it! You You have feelings for Cisco."

Snart sputters before finally, although it's forced, getting something out.

"How do I even do anything about it? I don't do feelings. Besides, I highly doubt that Cisco likes the me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Some calls from behind him. He grits his teeth, sending Barry his best heated glare before turning to face the entrance of the cortex. He's met with the sight of Cisco walking into the room with a big grin on his face.

"Does the big bad wolf have feelings for little nerdy me?" Cisco teases, leaning down and placing his hands on the arms of the chair. Snart can't help but smirk, throwing his thoughts to the wind.

"Maybe,"

And then he's pulling the smaller into a deep kiss, laughing slightly at the gagging sounds Barry starts to make.

"Get a room!"


End file.
